


Is that Severus?

by Fa616ace



Series: boys teenage boys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Remus being swayed by chocolate, drive in fast food, greaser era, perv james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: James was horny and he had new material.#2 Teenage boys.A series of Severus rejecting James/James being a teenage boy(perv).





	Is that Severus?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to feminize Severus. He still looks masculine but every actor who plays him is kinda pretty so I'm trying to incorporate that.
> 
> They also still go to a uniformed school it's just that they get one day out of week that their allowed to wear normal clothes. Previously mentioned severus just tends to wear all black or dark colors on those days so it rare james gets to see him in colored clothes

"Wow… that's so creepy," Remus voiced from the doorway of James's bedroom.

He was only standing there for a moment, but that's all it took. He merely opened the door to see with regret James's figure lying across his disordered bed. Next, he took in the unfortunate lack of trousers and the hand doing little to cover much of it. Third was James's -weird pinched O like expression, but more so, his eyes that were locked tight on a piece of paper. Last, was the polaroid that was held up before James, but with his lax grip was visible to anyone who entered the filthy room and looked straight at it.

Remus was staring straight at it, even as it floated to the ground when James dropped it in a quick swiftness to right himself. Meaning he pulled the blanket half up his...space rocket. He was scared for a moment before thanking Christ; it wasn't his mom who had entered. When he noticed, he let the blanket fall and begun to pick up his picture unbothered with the other boy's presence. 

"Does Sev know you have that?"A provocative picture of what looked like a wet Severus. 

Remus supposed it was a step up from his last picture. An attractive one of him sitting peacefully under the old tree on campus. Prohibited book out but not quite hidden in it, shabby overcoat gone but not relaxed enough to undo his school tie. 

"He doesn't like people calling em Sev," James huffed frustrated, getting up from the bed to grab some boxers.

"And by people, he means you," Remus mumbled, but when James shot him a nasty eye, he only raised his eyebrow back. "Am I Wrong?'

"Moony, promptly do me a gracious favor. Cut the gas."

Remus only rolled his glittering eyes before going to take a seat on the lone chair next to an overplied desk. If James didn't want him to talk then, it would be his fault that he didn't know se-

"You're actually quite? What are you hiding from me?" Remus only shrugged and leaned back in his seat, staring blankly at his friend. His mouth zipped shut.

"Come on moonlight, I'm sorry for telling you to can it" Remus didn't budge. "Remus rose-"

"Stop right there! We had a deal we'd never speak of my middle name again!" Remus exclaimed, pointing angrily at the brunette boy. James only laughed before taking a seat, a respectable distance away. 

"Yeah, yeah, now what are you hiding from me, miss rose?

Remus huffed and properly fixed his face in an angry expression. "I shouldn't even tell you!" Remus decided as James pulled out an unopened chocolate bar from his nightstand. "But I will because that's what friends do! Stacy said Severus is working the stand tonight."

"Which one?"

"One that takes the orders."

"Pink skates or yellow ones?"

"Yellow."

"The one with the required red shorts?"

"The one with the required red shorts."

"Yellow shirt, red hat."

"Yes, James! You've seen the uniforms before now can we go? Christ, I could eat three little pigs."


End file.
